


When the World Is Still Quiet

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for the prompt:Can you write morning after fluff for sanvers? Or sanvers fic to 'Make me'





	

Maggie woke when the world was still quiet.  The light was just beginning to creep over the tops of the buildings and everything was washed in blue.  She lay still for a moment, savoring the weight of Alex’s head on her chest, and then opened her eyes.  The road had been bumpy that had led them here, but there was no question that it was worth it.  She looked down at Alex, still sleeping, and her messy hair, and the spattering of freckles on the bridge of her nose and smiled.    


The first time they met, Alex had shown her a fake Secret Service ID and the two them had gotten into a pissing contest over jurisdiction, and Maggie had hated herself a little that, even in that moment, she’d had the passing thought that those freckles were goddamn adorable.

A soft smile played on Alex’s lips, even in her sleep.  Maggie remembered that time in her own life, her first time tangled in another woman’s body, and how it had felt like that moment in the Wizard of Oz when the world went from black and white to color.  Something warmed in her chest, knowing that she had been part of that for Alex.    


Alex had been just like she had; she was naturally interested in receiving Maggie’s attentions, but far more interested in trying everything, kissing Maggie everywhere and touching her every which way and feeling what it felt like to have their bodies pressed together, skin against skin.  What she may have lacked in technique, she made up for in enthusiasm, the sheer joy and thrill on her face.  And she still managed to tire Maggie out.  Something to be said for an athletic girl.

She couldn’t refrain any longer.  She lifted her head and kissed Alex’s brow.  She stirred, and snuggled against her.  “Maggie,” she whispered, and kissed her chest.

“Yeah,” Maggie sighed, and ran her fingers lightly down Alex’s back.  She looked down at their tangle of limbs, the contrast of light and dark as they lay wrapped up in the sheets. “It’s me, Alex.”

Alex made a little happy noise.  “I had this crazy dream, Maggie,” she mumbled, nestling her cheek against Maggie’s breast.    


“Hm?”

“Yeah.  We made love, like … a dozen times.  It was amazing.”  Alex was still half asleep, clearly.

“Alex, we did.  And it  _ was _ amazing.”

Alex opened her bleary eyes.  “We did?”

“Yeah.  You’re naked in my bed.”

Alex smiled.  “Oh… how about that?”  She laughed, shifted herself, and kissed Maggie on the lips.  “We’re going to do that again, right?”

Maggie laughed.  That’s right, she realized.  This was all brand new for Alex.  She was going to want to have _ a lot  _ of sex.  “Of course,” she whispered, and kissed her again.

She felt Alex’s fingers start wandering up her thigh.  “Okay… good… now, tell me how this feels…”


End file.
